Peter
'''Peter Peterllini '''is a recurring character in Portlandia. He first appeared alongside his wife Nance in the first episode of the series, "Farm." Since then, he has appeared in multiple episodes, some of which provide more information about his life before his first appearance. Biography Peter is happily married to Nance and has experienced many major events in his life with her, including battling a pasta addiction and buying and operating a bed and breakfast together. In his first appearance in Farm, both him and Nance were charmed into living with Aliki at Aliki Farms for five years, possibly being one of his many polygamous spouses. Following his death, Peter and Nance both immediately came their senses and returned to Portland. Prior to meeting Nance, Peter was married to Anita and belonged to the band Bahama Knights as a drummer. Together they reached a level of somewhat impressive success in the 70s, but despite this, their marriage eventually ended in divorce. The circumstances surrounding their divorce is vague, especially considering both Peter and Anita have trouble controlling their passion for each other; it is hinted that Nance had something to do with breaking up the relationship. Appearance Compared to the other residents of Portland, Peter's fashion sense is relatively tame, consisting mostly of patterned button-down shirts with a t-shirt worn underneath. He wears glasses with brown and gold frames. According to him, he has received many compliments on the beauty of his eyes since he was a child. He has dark brown, curly hair. At one point he considered himself fat because he consumed too much pasta, but eventually he came to terms with his appearance. Personality In general, Peter is a somewhat reserved man and occasionally has trouble being confident in himself or his decisions. Though deeply in love with him, Nance is irked most by his indecisiveness, to the point where it caused a major fight between them Brunch Village. He can also be cowardly at times and falter under pressure, like when their Bed & Breakfast lost power in Blackout. However, when one of these traits gets in the way of Nance's happiness or well-being, he is more likely to be able to overcome them, like when Nance was being held hostage in Brunch Village or when their B&B certification was at risk. Peter's personality is also wildly different when faced with different romantic situations, as evidenced with both Nance and his ex-wife Anita. With Nance, he sometimes exhibits a non-characteristically wild passion for her, and frequently displays his love in physical (albeit corny and mushy) ways. When he rencountered with Anita in Bahama Knights, he was overcome with devotion for Anita and the band that he completely forgot about Nance and went on a monthlong tour before he eventually realized that Nance was his one and only true love. Relationships Nance As previously stated, Peter is wildly infatuated with Nance and enjoys married life with her. They frequently show their affection in cheesy and mushy ways, even when in public environments. Only occasionally has their relationship become tumultuous, like when Peter was unable to be assertive in his decisions in Brunch Village or when they struggled to keep their bed and breakfast afloat in Soft Opening. Despite this, they always manage to work through whatever trouble they find themselves in and their love always perseveres. Memorable character quotes A lot of people say, "Yay." I always say, "Byay." Character Gallery Farm_5.png Farm_18.png Tumblr oyvsupkGVR1wg6avgo6 r1 1280.png Tumblr oyvsupkGVR1wg6avgo5 r1 1280.png Tumblr oyvsupkGVR1wg6avgo4 r1 1280.png Copy Pilot.png Peter.png